


kisses and raspberries

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Body Worship, M/M, i mean there's a mention of a dick but that's it, not really smut but almost, this is just johnny being head over heels for ten's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Johnny loves Ten’s little tummy. It’s tanned and slightly toned but not that much, and it’s so so smooth under his fingers every time he brushes them against it. Johnny loves it so much, anyone would be wrong if they thought he couldn’t spend hours kissing it all around.So he decides he’s gonna do just that.





	kisses and raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> so i made [my own tweet](https://twitter.com/xuxirolled/status/1081881269120745473) come to life because i have a thing for t*mmies but you didn't hear that from me. also this is the first time i write something like this, so apologies if it's repetitive ;;
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Johnny can’t take his eyes away from him.

He isn’t doing anything in particular, he’s just… _standing_ there. Ten’s looking up at the clothes hanging on his closet, analyzing what he should wear to the airport tomorrow. He isn’t doing anything special, and yet, Johnny can’t take his eyes away from him.

As Ten stands on his tip toes, reaching up to take down a denim jacket, Johnny notices the hem of his shirt lifting up, exposing his smooth, tanned stomach for a few seconds.

Johnny loves Ten’s little tummy. It’s tanned and slightly toned but not that much, and it’s so smooth under his fingers every time he brushes them against it. Johnny loves it so much, anyone would be wrong if they thought he couldn’t spend hours kissing it all around.

So he decides he’s gonna do just that.

“What are you doing?” Ten laughs as he feels the taller’s body press against his from behind, hands sliding under his shirt.

Johnny doesn’t reply. He just rests his head on Ten’s shoulder and closes his eyes as he lets his hands travel under Ten’s shirt, caressing at the smooth skin, and he smiles when he earns a soft hum from the shorter.

Ten turns around to kiss him, arms wrapping around Johnny’s neck and pulling him closer as the older’s hands still wander underneath his shirt.

Johnny pulls at Ten’s waist, and they clumsily walk towards the bed, lips not parting at any moment. Once the shorter can feel the soft mattress against the back of his knees, he sits down on the bed, and Johnny breaks the kiss and pulls apart, smiling a little as he notices the way Ten stretches up, looking for his lips.

Johnny kneels down in front of him, hands grasping at the younger’s hips with soft fingers. Now that he’s face-to-face with Ten’s torso, Johnny’s heart rate increases and his pants become a little bit less comfortable. Ten brings a hand to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, and he leans down slightly to press their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. They enjoy it for a few seconds, smiling against each other every time their teeth accidentally clash.

When they finally pull apart, Ten gently pushes Johnny’s head closer towards his midriff. The older holds the hem of Ten’s shirt between his fingers and pushes it upwards, his lips finally leaning in to touch the smoothness of his boyfriend’s flat, tanned stomach, planting a quick little peck just above his navel before swiftly retreating.

Ten smiles softly at this, hands brushing Johnny’s hair back. He loves the silky feeling of the locks of hair against his fingers, and his boyfriend’s warm breath lingering over his stomach.

Softly, Johnny pushes Ten over the bed, silently asking him to lay on his back for him. Still kneeling in between the younger’s legs, Johnny once again pushes his mouth against Ten’s abdomen, pressing a sloppy kiss on it. He continues peppering his torso with multiple smooches, feeling Ten’s stomach rise up and come down again along his breathing.

Smiling to himself a little, Johnny blows and unexpected raspberry against his boyfriend’s tummy, and Ten bursts out in laughter. Both his hands pull slightly at Johnny’s hair, trying to push him away, but Johnny’s a lot stronger than him and doesn’t even budge.

He grasps at Ten’s sides to keep him from moving, and brings his lips down again to kiss at the skin, feeling the little contractions of Ten’s stomach against his lips as the shorter finishes laughing. After a few quick kisses around the navel, Johnny uses his tongue to paint a line of saliva across Ten’s torso, the latter pulling his tummy back at the unexpected sensation. Johnny goes down with his tongue and begins tracing the outlines of his stomach, each slightly toned muscle taken into account as he runs his mouth over Ten’s entire torso.

Johnny enjoys the feeling of goosebumps against his tongue. His lips are all over Ten– sloppy, greedy, teeth slightly brushing against the skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Tennie,” Johnny says shortly before burying his face on Ten’s belly again. His lips press against it, showering it with many pecks, and his fingers dig deeper into Ten’s sides, pushing him down against the bed so he can press his mouth harder against him. “So, _so_ beautiful.”

Ten lets out a shaky laugh, his breath hitching under Johnny’s mouth against his stomach. He whimpers a little as he feels his boyfriend’s hands lightly massaging up and down his smooth skin.

Johnny positions his mouth near Ten’s lower waist and begins to lick his midriff along his waistline. His tongue goes back and forth, covering his abdomen with a blanket of saliva as he slowly starts making his way downwards. He teases the tanned skin on his hip bones before returning up to the middle of Ten’s torso.

When he separates his lips from Ten’s belly, a thin bridge of saliva momentarily connects the two together. “Everything about you is so gorgeous. I love you so much.”

Ten looks at him through his eyelashes, his hand coming down to cup at Johnny’s cheeks before he speaks. “I love you, too. You make me feel beautiful.”

“That’s only because you are.”

Ten whimpers as he feels Johnny’s lips on his stomach again, kissing him, and now sucking lightly at parts of the skin. Johnny’s thumbs start drawing circles on the sides of Ten’s flat stomach, and his nose ghosts over his belly as he searches for new areas to kiss down on.

When his mouth presses against the skin again, Ten can feel Johnny sucking and biting at the spot, determined to leave a mark that can prove he was there. Ten throws his head against the bed and arches his back, begging for more pressure, more warmth over his skin.

Johnny bites down particularly hard on a spot that’s dangerously close to the waistline of Ten’s underwear, and he feels the fingers on his hair pull at it harder. Ten whines, and Johnny can’t help but think how pretty he looks like this– under him, moaning and breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut.

Ten’s wearing loose sweatpants that hang a little below his hips, and Johnny can feel his boyfriend’s dick pressing against his chest. He smiles at the feeling, and he moves his hands down to hook into the waistband.

It’s then that Ten’s stomach rumbles, a quite loud growling noise snapping them both out of their ecstasy.

Johnny smiles against Ten’s abdomen. “You hungry, sweetheart?”

Ten blushes a deep red, hands rushing up to cover his face. “I… I haven’t had dinner yet.”

His boyfriend lets out a breathy laugh, and he reaches down to kiss at his stomach one last time before getting up on his feet and reaching a hand out for Ten to grab. “Let’s go get something yummy, okay? Then we can continue where we left off.”


End file.
